Security
by livingforfiction
Summary: He had always looked at her with eyes of something more. But he shouldn't. The wife of his boss was untouchable. He must protect her, and nothing else. Until that night.


That night had been exhausting. Lots of people that she hadn't even seen before… she had to put a smile on her face, a face to the title of High Class Woman, and a title to the obligation of being a wife.

She just wanted this to finally end for once…

And he was always around. She felt really safe, in fact, with him being around.

Frank had been with them for a long time, and if someone knew quite much about both, it was him. Her expressions revealed her… he could observe it.

From a corner, beside the staircase, he was watching everything. But especially her. He watched Victoria since a long time ago. From that impossible status she had for with him, he observed her.

He really couldn't believe why his boss didn't take her seriously. Even with all the pain she had buried inside, and the interesting woman she was, he seemed not to care. And he didn't understand.

He watched her facing people with that fake but beautiful smile, talking about things that probably weren't interesting for her.

He tried to help her how he could.

"Conceal your 'I don't care' face" he whispered to her ear, why he walked discreetly behind her.

She slowly turned around and bent her face back. "Am I so obvious?" she asked.

"Well… I don't know if it's because I know you, but yes." he laughed softly.

He was right. But she didn't have the intentions of hiding her face. She just wanted to go to her room.

"Don't worry. Half an hour more, and you're free." he said.

She smiled to him gratefully. He was a good friend.

* * *

Finally. She was alone, in peace, with no noises around her.

The tedious reunion had just ended.

After a warm bath, her bed was all she wanted. She was observing her reflection in the mirror, when she heard a soft knocking on the half-open door.

"Who is it?" she asked, without turning around.

"It's me" It was Frank. He used to do that quite often, making sure everybody was fine after every big reunion. But especially with her… Actually, only with her. It was all an excuse. He didn't do this with anybody else in the house. He said that to her only not to make her suspect. But no one else knew about it, it wouldn't be very good taken.

"Come in" she replied. For some reason, she was glad he visit her tonight. It made her feel less alone.

He entered the room and stayed standing beside the door. "I just wanted to see if you're fine."

"Mhhmm, I am" she smiled to him and stood up from the chair. "Thank you."

She seated on the edge of her bed. "Come in" she said smiling.

He did. There wasn't any uncomfortable feeling with this, he had been in her room many times before, and there was none of bad with that.

She considered him a friend, so did he with her.

He seated beside her with the most of the trusts.

"How do you do not to feel tired at night after days like this? I've been down there for two hours only and I feel like I want to sleep for three days." she laughed softly.

"I could say I'm used to it… but also remember that you have a very different role in this than me."

She looked directly at him. He was right.

"Hm… you are always right when it comes to this."

He gently placed his hand above hers. "I know how tired you feel… But this is your life."

"Sadly." she said, with her eyes pinned to her reflection in the mirror. She felt really exhausted.

"Yes… Sometimes I wish I could do something. But you are the only one who can change your life."

"And it doesn't give any results to try… But thank you. For being here." she took his hand and kissed his fingers.

"Always" he responded with a smile. Her little kiss caused him goosebumps. He hadn't realized that he truly felt something for her until this moment.

Seconds after, their hands were still lying in each others. It was like they haven't realized it… like the unconscious shouted the conscious up and let them stay in that comfortable state.

He could react, and looking right at her, he saw how lost she was with her gaze on the balcony. Without calling her attention, he started taking his fingers up along her arm.

She didn't even turn around, but in the moment she felt his fingers moving, her eyes closed automatically invaded for the wave of feelings. She hadn't put attention on how safe she felt when he was around. And in that moment, she felt he cared about her.

When his fingers touched her shoulder, she opened her eyes and her hand met his, along with their eyes. He saw it. The need for protection… the need for love.

She caressed his hand, and after a few seconds of locking eyes, she stretched her hand to his arm, getting closer to him… until they were inches apart.

Again, he could see the sadness in the eyes in front of him. He lifted a hand and placed it on her cheek sweetly, which caused her head to bent aside.

She took that hand on her face, and taking her head gently from the side, he laid his lips against hers. Softly, barely touching.

He lowered his head and thought about what they were just doing.

Was it right? _No. Of course not._ _She's a married woman… But so what? That doesn't make a difference on her. She still feels sad and tired._

He felt her light hand on his chin, lifting his head up.

"What is it?" she whispered.

He denied with his head. "I shouldn't…"

"Why not?"

"Because we can't."

"Why?... Tell me why."

"You're married, Victoria."

"And what's the problem?... Our relationship is more than empty from years ago… We are a screen and you know it."

He listened to her attentively with his eyes on hers. "You make me feel good." she continued.

She pressed her lips on his again, and in that moment he knew she was right.

He caressed her shoulder pressing it slightly against him, while she had his face between her hands.

Their lips started to move. Slowly, he tasted those beautiful lips he had wondered how they tasted from a long time ago. Her tongue made caresses to his, and almost as a reflection act, he slid the strap of her nightgown down her shoulder.

Her arms wrapped around her neck, and his hands kept sliding down her nightgown down her other shoulder.

When it felt above her legs, he could feel the naked skin of her back beneath his hands. The kiss was broken, and he started kissing her cheek to keep down her neck.

His arms grabbed her by her waist, and softly he pushed them to laid on her back.

He lifted his head, and caressing her hair, he watched her eyes enlightened by the sight of him.

He gave her a smile, and with one hand, he slipped the rest of the nightgown down her smooth legs. After dropping it to the floor, his hand across her leg was something he wished he could have done a long time ago.

God, she was beautiful there.

While he came back to kiss her neck, she started unclasping his shirt off. She enjoyed every moment of feeling his arms skin beneath her fingers while she took it off… Pinning her hands to his back was something both enjoyed. His skin was warm, was intoxicating… And her hands felt like paradise.

How he had waited for this.

He helped her with the rest of his clothes. She felt how his arms carried her from her back and waist to the centre. When her head laid on the pillow, his mouth started trailing down her poisoning body… stopping there, where the fabric of her panties touched his lips.

With his two middle fingers, he hooked it and slowly slid it down her legs.

Different of what other person would do, his mouth went back from where it came.

She wrapped her arms around him, and his mouth met again with hers. That delicious lips.

His whole hand rubbed the side of her hips, feeling a small portion of one of her buttocks beneath it. Her skin was poison. He couldn't let his mouth out of it.

Under the sheets, she wrapped her hands around his hips, feeling the contact with hers and making her sigh lowly.

"Are you sure you want this?" He whispered facing her.

She just nodded, and closed her eyes as he buried his face in her neck.

Slowly, he introduced himself inside of her. She let out a seductive sound that took him completely. He stayed there, for seconds until her hands pressing against his back told him what she wanted.

He started moving slowly, gently, and felt how her head turned aside because of the waves of pleasure he send her.

The sounds of her throat went directly to his ear, with her mouth lying beside his head. He never wanted to let her go. Her body was the most beautiful one he had ever touched.

He moved a little faster each time, and the volume of every moan from her grew the same higher as his pace. Her legs hanging beside his body felt too good… how he had dreamed with those legs.

Anytime a thought that involved her body went through his mind all those night he spent in the reunions, he forced himself to wipe it away, knowing that he shouldn't. It wasn't right, he didn't have the right. If only his boss would knew the way he dreamed about his wife.

Until tonight.

He couldn't stop. He didn't want to stop, so didn't her. Her moans became shorter and faster, and he felt their bodies heated until turning fire. Moving along with her was wonderful, as much as hearing her close.

Finally, they came at the same time, together. Embraced. There they stayed for a few minutes. He caressing her hair, she caressing his back.

Kindly, he kissed her shoulder, and after getting up from above her, he covered her with the sheet, which she hold with a hand.

He laid beside her.

"Do you wanna stay?" she asked him, with a hand on his cheek.

"I wish to."

"You can. Nobody's up until 6. You can leave 5 minutes before and nobody will know."

"For me, it sounds like you've done this before."

She laughed. "Are you trying to tell me something?"

"No, no." he smiled. He took her in his arms, and feeling the heat of each others body, they fell asleep.

He was happy he could make her feel good. Even when he didn't know how much this would last, he felt satisfied with the feeling of being with her.


End file.
